


Rocking Around The Christmas Tree

by Orchidaexa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brat Stiles Stilinski, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski is Not Christian, mutual orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidaexa/pseuds/Orchidaexa
Summary: It's not very wise to ask for the consequences of your actions. Even if it is Christmas.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Rocking Around The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivviBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/gifts).



> Because LivviBee was having a no good, very bad day.

"Dereeekkkk," whined Stiles, rubbing his hands together in the cold. "How long does it take one wolf to pick a _tree_?" He breathed on his frozen fingers, watching as his dragon-like breath spiraled into the air. 

Derek didn't say anything, his brows knitted together as he eyed the tree in his hand carefully. The bastard showed absolutely no signs of feeling the chill, only wearing a knitted—incredibly cheesy—Christmas sweater as a nod to the cold.

"I'm not even _Christian_ , Derek," grouched Stiles, tucking his hands into his armpits as a momentary respite. 

"C'mere," grunted Derek, and Stiles slouched towards him. The werewolf passed the tree to him, and he twirled it easily. "Hmm." 

Cocking his head, Stiles watched as Derek stepped back, still appraising the tree. "Good enough? Even enough? Bushy enough?" 

"Stiles-" warned Derek. 

"Are your eyebrows one with the tree?" 

Derek levelled him a flat glare, stepping forward to take the tree back off him. "Are you trying to push?" the werewolf asked, his voice threatening. 

Stiles grinned at him, impish, a shiver going through his guts. "And if I am?" 

A slow smile spread across Derek's face, as he dragged the tree to the netting machine. "Guess you'll find out later."

Stiles' dick twitched in his pants, and he groped for Derek's free hand. "You promise?" 

***

Later turned out to be after the tree had been put up, carefully set up so it could drink water through the base instead of shedding needles, and the branches were slowly relaxing before it was decorated. The house was starting to flood with the scent of fresh pine, and Stiles had actually kind of forgotten about any promise of _finding out_ what happened when he pushed and pressed. 

Because of that, it caught him by surprise when Derek grabbed him by the back of the neck, his immediate instinct was to submit and become pliable in Derek’s hands. His dick twitched, and he let Derek pull him over his lap; the wolf's Christmas sweater itched at the strip of skin revealed when Stiles' own shirt slipped up. 

"Yes, Alpha?" Stiles attempted to purr suavely, slightly limited by the press of legs against his chest. It sounded much breathier than intended, but nevermind, because Stiles could practically feel the stutter of pulse that went through Derek when he spoke.

"Did you need something earlier, babe?" asked Derek, stroking his fingers into the hair at the nape of Stiles' neck, bringing goosebumps to the surface. 

Wiggling, Stiles tried to work out which answer would get the outcome he wanted. His thought processes were interrupted by a sharp ' _slap_ ', and he squeaked, his ass jiggling with the force. 

"I was cold!" pouted Stiles.

"You were _impatient_ ," corrected Derek, squeezing the fingers at Stiles' neck. 

"Same thing," grouched Stiles. 

"And now you're going to get your ass warmed." Derek's hand dipped below Stiles' pants, shoving them down, along with his boxers. The fabric pressed into the skin just below his ass cheeks, trapping his thighs. Stiles whined, wordlessly, and pushed up against Derek's hands. His stomach was swooping, twisting in delight. 

Humming out a noise of pleasure, Derek roamed his hand over Stiles' milky white skin, squeezing and rubbing. "Settle down," he murmured, letting Stiles breathe deeply. 

Once his heart began to settle in his chest, his breath even and easy, Derek landed another sharp slap. This time it was onto bare skin, and Stiles flinched upwards. 

Derek laughed, gripping at a butt cheek. As usual, that laugh spread shivers down Stiles' spine, so precious in its rarity. "You go so pink so _easy_ , little fox." 

Pressing his forehead against Derek's legs, Stiles bit at the muscle. "Fuck you," he grumbled, squeaking at the next smack. 

Fingers weaved into Stiles' hair, and he was yanked upwards. "What did we say about biting when you get spanked, Stiles?" asked Derek, almost bored. 

It still left Stiles with that feeling of chastisement in his chest, like he had disappointed Derek. "To keep my teeth to myself." 

"Good boy," Derek rumbled, pushing his head back down and really starting to lay into him. Every few spanks he would stop and rub, groping and fondling with something like glee, spreading the heat and pain, making Stiles' skin more tender, making him feel more responsive, absorbing the pain with delight, his cock twitching and filling. 

When Derek _really_ started in, werewolf strength and all, Stiles howled, trying to squirm away and being pinned around the waist by a heavy werewolf arm. His struggles had him rubbing against Derek's jean clad legs, quickly turning from escape to a desperate humping. 

"Yeah," murmured Derek, encouraging his movements. "You're an impatient slutty brat, aren't you?" 

Stiles choked, heat curling and coiling in his stomach, in his spine, radiating out from his ass. He was almost there, it was almost enough… 

Leaning over him, Derek _bit_ one bright red ass cheek, and Stiles was _gone_. Pleasure raced through him, a cacophony that pinged every nerve, overwhelming him with an orgasm that practically left him _blind_. 

When he finally reentered his body, Derek was almost guiltily trailing his fingers through the puddle of splooge left on his back, some dripping down his side, a partially formed knot trapped by a harsh zipper. 

"So I'm an impatient, slutty brat, yeah?" 

Derek sounded a little dazed. "Yes."

"And you love me," stated Stiles. 

There was a pause, and Derek pulled Stiles upright, tugging at him until his nose was comfortably pressed into the crook of Derek’s neck. "Yeah. I do." 


End file.
